


may not say the words as such

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, Canon Compliant, Coda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: What happens when Aaron joins Robert in their bedroom for his 'final present'.(Coda to the 5th January 2017 episode)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Okay, a few people encouraged me to write birthday sex fic after that episode and whilst this wasn't what I expected would happen when I did, I still like it. I wanted to see if I could write soppy slow sex Robron...
> 
> Title from The Script's _I'm Yours_ which is surprisingly fitting on the soppy scale.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

With champagne bottle in hand, Robert quickly makes his way upstairs to his and Aaron's bedroom. The thought of Aaron planning his own surprise is still buzzing around his head, making him smile because maybe there is some romance in Aaron after all. There's definitely a soft centre and Robert is lucky enough to get to see it, especially in the mornings where Aaron is slightly more unguarded as he wakes from a good night's sleep, all fluffy hair and bashful, coy eyes. As far as Robert's concerned, everything went well tonight, even if he'll have to jokingly tell Rebecca off for spilling his secrets. He knows what Aaron's like when he gets the bit between his teeth and at least they've smoothed things over for now.

A confused thought occurs to Robert when he puts the champagne down on his side of the bed. Why would they need beer when they've already got this? Then again, he internally reasons with himself, Aaron never did have a taste for champagne. Robert remembers the first time he pushed the boat out when they were together, huddled in a drafty barn under some scratchy hessian. He'd plumped for a mini bottle of Dom Perignon because it was easier to smuggle out of Home Farm and no one would miss it. As he'd produced it with a smug grin, Aaron had grimaced, decidedly unimpressed. Robert had drank most of it by himself, trading champagne-flavoured kisses with Aaron to at least share the moment. It seems he'll put up with a glass in the name of celebration, like tonight for his birthday, but otherwise he's not much of a fan, which explains the need for beer.

Robert is hastily lighting the few candles dotted around the room for some extra mood and atmosphere with only the lamps providing another glow when he hears movement behind him. He looks at Aaron in his slightly too big black shirt and empty hands and raises his eyebrow.

“What took you so long? And what happened to the beer? Did you drink it already and forget I was waiting?”

He doesn't mean it seriously, but Aaron blinks down at his hands as if the lack of beer is news to him as well. “Er – I changed my mind.” He comes towards Robert standing next to their bed, eyes sparkling in the low light. “We've got this,” he says, looking at the champagne bottle, condensation running down the glass as the candle nearby flickers and sways. He grabs Robert by his blue patterned tie, making their eyes meet. “But mostly, I've got you,”

“That's almost romantic y'know,” he breathes across his mouth, the muscle under his dimples twitching with the effort not to smile.

Aaron's grip on his tie tightens a fraction, “And I've got ya for the whole weekend. Just us, in a hotel, in Manchester, for a full 48 hours,”

“The things we could do,” he muses, his knees a little weak already and his cock swells. Aaron is so close, but keeping a teasing distance. Robert could easily pull him in against his body, but it feels like Aaron should be calling the shots tonight. This is all for him. “You never answered me, by the way. Are you ready for your final present?”

He nods, so Robert sits on the edge of the bed and draws him into the open splay of his legs with a hand curled around his hip. Watching his face, he starts to undo the buttons on the black shirt slowly. Usually they undress themselves, so he waits for Aaron to stop him to take over. As his scarred stomach is revealed, he's surprised when Aaron lunges for him in a kiss. The force makes him lean back slightly and he's tempted to make this horizontal when he feels how frantic Aaron is, electricity under his skin turning their kiss urgent but deep. He's clutching onto the broad strength in Robert's shoulders as their tongues rub together before the lack of oxygen and Aaron's grip gets to him enough that he has to pull away.

“Hey, easy.” Both of his hands cup Aaron's face so they're looking at each other, “What's the rush? I'm a present, remember?”

Aaron rolls his eyes at his put on smugness, possibly finding it more ridiculous than his natural egotistical moments. “I always rip the paper off,” he shrugs, going with the analogy.

“Well, try something new.” Robert smiles. He places Aaron's hands on his waistcoat then, whilst he's busy with that, returns to opening the rest of Aaron's shirt. 

He's at a slight height disadvantage with their position, but doesn't mind all that much when it allows him to push the shirt away from Aaron's chest and press kisses to his body. He freezes when Robert's mouth gently skates down his ribcage before his fingers tangle in the back of Robert's hair for something to hold onto and hopefully as a sign to continue. His waistcoat flaps at his sides as he reaches for Aaron's jeans, his length of his fingers falling over the growing bulge at his crotch. He uses his grasp on the waistband to tug Aaron down to whisper in his ear. “Take these off.”

Robert indulges in the chance to watch them take their time for once with the open shirt the first casualty, soundlessly hitting the carpet in a heap to be followed by Aaron's shoes and jeans. When he pulls his sock off, Robert looks pointedly at his underwear. “And you,” Aaron huffs, embarrassed to be nearly naked when Robert has a scant few buttons undone. He fantasises about encouraging Aaron on top of him in one of those moments, the contrast a sweet, maddening heat against their bodies, but shakes the thought away when Aaron folds his arms across his firm chest and desire for him as he is now makes his cock throb. He's about to pull his tie from his shirt collar, his trousers already unzipped, when Aaron catches his wrist. “Don't!” he says sharply and Robert smirks because that will never not remind him of a lay-by, tension and him wanting Aaron to stay. “Um, I mean - ” he adds gruffly, “Leave it there.”

Curious, Robert obeys his request and removes his shirt and waistcoat in one before he kicks his shoes off and leans back enough on the bed to be able to lift his hips. He sees Aaron glance at his cock before he wiggles his toes in his face, demanding. Aaron scowls at him, but it clears in shock as he helps Robert with his socks and he wriggles out of his underwear so that it pools at his ankles. Robert sees him bite his lip then grab the ends of the undone tie still around his neck to pull him upright, the colour reflecting brightly in Robert's pin-sharp stare. He lets Aaron direct him where he wants him, their minds falling into step with each other enough that they barely need to say the words out loud, their lips occupied with another long stream of kisses.

Flat on his back with his head properly on the pillows, Robert keeps his eyes trained on him as Aaron eases on top with the tie loosely kept in his fist. They didn't have any vaguely Vegas colour themed bedding (Robert looked), so tonight it's navy blue, but that and the candlelight seem to be doing wonders to Aaron's face when they pause to take each other in. Robert stops short of calling him _beautiful_ so soberly and his hand goes for his covered arse for an appreciative squeeze with Aaron pressing kisses to his throat. Cradled between his thighs as he lifts his knees and lets them fall open, he feels Aaron scrabble to remove the last of what's keeping them from skin to skin and something happily settles in Robert's chest when they finally are. Aaron immediately ruts into the touch of their bare cocks together, like he's helpless and too impatient not to, his breathing quietly heavier on Robert's neck and he holds the back of Aaron's head, his hair shaved so close it's almost like he can feel his racing pulse appear against his fingertips. He hisses and screws his eyes shut tight as Aaron's teeth unexpectedly sink over his jugular and suck, suck until the area blooms pink and a shiver rolling across him when his tongue soothes the sting. Palms fixed to Aaron's arse, he uses his nose to nuzzle Aaron's mouth back to his and breaks away first.

“So, birthday boy,” he smirks, aware of Aaron staring at the mark to his skin. He's not usually one for claiming each other in that way, but Robert's not complaining. It's whatever Aaron needs. “Half a century old means you get to decide what you want,”

“Better than being over the hill,” he snorts, softening the blow by dropping a kiss to Robert's cheek.

Still trapping Robert with the tie, Aaron reaches for the lube on the bedside table and hesitates above the box of condoms. Slowly, he shoves them back into the drawer and bites his lip as he looks at Robert again. He swallows hard, understanding the implication, and the lube disappears with Aaron as he shuffles down the bed to be level with his dick. Some of this is still Robert's least favourite part, preferring to just get on with it, but they've found ways around it and Aaron won't do anything otherwise, making the compromise enjoyable for them both. He breathes in when Aaron's scruff skims the softness of his inner thigh on purpose and struggles not to clamp his head between them when he briefly sucks the wet from the tip of his cock. Aaron's had to let the tie go, but Robert keeps it where it is, as the silk brushes the hardened nub of his nipple and Aaron's fingers and mouth lower to his arse. Heat sparks in his belly and his dick twitches, blurting more precome. It tenses his body so Aaron stops fingering him steadily and Robert lifts his head just in time to see him look up, his eyes blazing blue in the dancing shadows as his lips press to his hole, licking him calm enough to relax into it and he uses his lube-sticky hand to twist along his cock a few times. The bombardment of sensation has Robert biting his knuckles because he feels like he might just yell. Instead, he pushes his head into the pillow and his arse towards the magic Aaron is working, sighing when he slides two fingers into him. He's edging in a third and properly sucking on Robert's dick to the point where he has to squeeze Aaron's shoulder hard in warning.

“Stop teasing,” he demands, rubbing his foot against Aaron's hip and aware of him flush to the mattress, “want you, 'm ready,”

The gentle, deep timbre to his voice must be convincing enough, even though he's lying a little but he doesn't mind feeling it, especially at the times where there's nothing at all to separate their skin. Aaron kneels and Robert's stomach turns pleasantly in excitement and lust as Aaron's cock juts out proudly, just as affected as Robert is. Staying where he is except to move his knees more towards his chest for easier access, Robert waits on tenterhooks for Aaron to carefully guide himself inside. His girth takes a moment to get used to as it's been a little while since they had the time to luxuriate in this and Aaron's always been a revelation when it comes to giving up control. Looking up at him holding it together helps, as does them kissing again as they start a tentative rhythm. 

Minutes pass and Robert's legs relax into the bed. He can feel the jackhammer of where Aaron's heart is pressed to his and the surge of passion surrounding him in their lip-lock, his cheeks flushed and warm when Robert cups his jaw. “You gonna look at me anytime soon?” he flirts with a shaky chuckle. Aaron's hips punch forward before he reigns it in again and blinks his eyes open. His groan and the crease of his brow is the best thing Robert's ever heard and seen and he wants to pull those noises from him forever. “Aaron, I - ” he starts, but never gets to finish as the pace picks up. 

Lifting himself slightly, Aaron grasps his tie and leans on his other arm to fuck Robert more, the muscle flexing. They're both sweating and the room is hot, but not uncomfortable yet, something cosy as he puts his arm around Aaron's shoulders and clenches his arse. Aaron ducks down to muffle his sounds into Robert's bitten neck and Robert's inching his hand to his cock, but Aaron smacks his touch away. The tie is still threaded through his fingers as he makes the quick, instinctual move to pin Robert's wandering hands beside his head, tightening the material at Robert's throat. He gasps and squeezes Aaron's forearm amid the fucking, panting when Aaron suddenly crumples forward and the tie slackens. His thrusts slow under the sheets and Robert holds him, kissing his forehead when he can bear his own weight again to take them to the brink.

“God, you really are the strongest – most beautiful - ” he tells him fiercely, figuring he'll be forgiven being soppy as caught in the moment, “Aaron, I love you,”

He grunts and Robert feels him impossibly fill him up completely, from his flattened hair to the tips of his toes, before he lets go with a drawn-out moan. Robert clenches and they both shiver. He's ready for Aaron to slump on him, sated, so hisses as he curls a hot, clammy hand around his cock and pulls him off until he's reaching for his orgasm too.

Not caring about the clean sheets Robert put on the bed for tonight, Aaron plants his messy hand next to his shoulder to lessen the impact of him collapsing on top of Robert. He's still inside him, but he hugs Aaron whilst he has the chance and runs a hand down his spine to feel him squirm. It jostles his cock and Robert grins tiredly from the afterglow, enjoying the post-coital quiet. It's silent apart from their fast breathing and the distant sounds of the pub below, reminding them that they've still got most of the evening left and could even go for another round before anyone else thinks of climbing the stairs for bed. Hand cupped around Aaron's shoulder, he leans his cheek against Robert's chest and looks up at Robert's neck, tracing the tie laid slack across his skin.

“Sorry 'bout that,” he mumbles, pulling until it comes away from under him and letting it fall off the side of the bed.

“It's fine,” he chuckles, “'s'not like you did it on purpose, is it?”

He glances at Aaron not saying anything, biting his lip thoughtfully. “Sometimes I might want to - ” After a pause, he lets his cheeky grin out to show that he's joking, amused relief flooding Robert's chest, “Just glad it didn't leave a mark.”

Robert prods the uneven splodge on the other side. “Unlike this,” he kisses Aaron's forehead again, “good job I like it.”

“Shall I add it to the list? Burglary, secret meetings, things I claim to hate,” he lists at Robert's confused look, “...marking?”

“Ya can if ya like. I know you're into me all bruised and battered,”

“Shu'rrup!” he croaks, writhing as Robert tickles his waist. “Or I'll clock you another one!”

“Save it for my birthday next. The birthday bumps. A couple of hidden bruises might mean a _very_ good night.”

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Aaron breaks his scrunchy face with a giggle. As much as the sex is fantastic, Robert's glad that he gets to have this banter too. It feels like friendship and romance all rolled into one. 

On a parting kiss, Aaron withdraws carefully and settles on his back to Robert's right, on the side he usually sleeps. Taking a second to get over the feel of him leaving after being so connected for so long, Robert leans onto his hip and his elbow. Aaron's imprint is still on his every muscle and inside him, something that will turn into a brilliant sort of ache come morning, which is why the tiny line between Aaron's eyebrows and the faraway look in his eyes makes Robert frown.

“Hey, you with me?” he asks, pushing his other hand beneath the nape of Aaron's neck.

In a blink, Aaron stares at him for a bit, calculating, before his expression smooths out and he smiles, a little private thing which Robert loves him for wholeheartedly. “Hm? Yeah, just thinkin'. Can't wait for this weekend that's all.”

His hand drifts and lands on Robert's hip and he lets Aaron pull him onto his body for another kiss that points to a night of no more talking. 

It's okay though.

Manchester sounds like just what they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
